


The Fate Of The Furriest

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Dresden Files References, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Harry Potter References, M/M, Puppy antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: When Liam and Theo go missing  during a full moon Scott, Stiles and Isaac go looking for them.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: A New Goal [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072548
Comments: 38
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

#

Theo parked his truck outside the preserve. This is exactly what he and Liam needed. They had been on edge all week. The full moon didn't affect him like a regular werewolf, but still, tension built in his muscles, between his shoulder blades. It was worse for Liam. The beta vibrated with nervous energy, like he had an itch he couldn't reach. A good long run in the woods would be just the thing to help them relax. 

Of course, running wasn't the only way to relieve stress. He thought of the surprise he'd set up. A couple of blankets, a string of battery powered fairy lights, and a small bottle of lube all laid out in a small clearing would make for a relaxing summer night.

They stepped out of the truck, and Theo took off his shirt. Liam watched, licked his lips then asked, "I thought we were coming out here to run?"

Theo stared at Liam as he unbuttoned his jeans. "We are going to run." He threw his jeans and underwear at his boyfriend's head. "I'll race you."

"Race me where?" Liam asked but Theo had already shifted and ran into the woods. "Really?! How is this fair?" Liam grumbled while he hurried to catch up.

\---

A knock at the door startled Isaac awake. He fell off the couch, hitting the floor with a thump. "Come on in Scott. It's unlocked," the beta said with a yawn before shuffling into the kitchen. 

Scott looked at his beta, his obviously slept in sweater and the random YouTube videos still streaming on the tv. "I'm guessing your date didn't go well," he said.

"Don't want to talk about it." His eyes focused on the bag in Stiles hand. "Gas station donuts," he accused in disgust. Without waiting for an answer Isaac snatched the bag and dropped it in the trash. He opened glass container with an airtight lid, and dished out three large frosted cinnamon rolls.

Stiles accepted the offered pastry, but still grumbled, "how bad does a date have to be to make a guy trash perfectly good donuts?"

"Well, they weren't perfectly good. They were essentially sugared styrofoam. It was the most awkward and disturbing conversation I've ever had with a woman, worse than the time I went looking for my sweater in Melissa's dresser and she came in as I found her-"

"Nope!" Scott interrupted, "do not finish that sentence. Where are Liam and Theo?"

"They went for a run in the preserve last night," Isaac said. "Maybe they went to Liam's parents house after."

Scott tried first Liam, then Theo and frowned at his phone. Neither answered. After thinking for a moment he called Jenna. They only spoke a moment before he hung up. "Let's go to the preserve," he finally said.

"Why?" Stiles asked, his mouth full of cinnamon roll, "they probably just decided to camp out. You know, kinky werewolf sex under a full moon."

Isaac gave a visible shudder. "Don't tell me they are furries, too?"

"Furries?" Scott asked, "What are furries?"

Stiles grinned. "What do you mean too?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Isaac stood up. "Oh, hey I should change if we're going into the woods to look for them."

\---

Scott sat in the passenger seat. He took careful breaths, and worked to control his chemo signals. Deception wasn't in his nature, but he didn't want to worry Isaac. The uneasy feeling was probably just him being cautious. Liam and Theo were technically only six hours late, but a lot could happen hours, especially with unknown hunters in town, and a new pack in Satome's territory.

It didn't take long for them to find Theo's truck parked at one of the entrances to the preserve. Stiles pointed at the piles of clothes in the cab of the truck, and said "this is only backing up my theory that they are off being kinky and freaky." 

"I understand why they would be naked later, but why start running that way?" Isaac wondered.

Scott smiled and shrugged. "It was hot out." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

They had made no attempt to hide their scent or their trail. Scott followed it easily. After a couple of miles he paused, and looked around. "Their scent is really strong here. Like they stopped for a while."

"Wait, like, right on the trail? I thought only Corey and Mason we're into that." Stiles made sure not to touch anything, and that he wasn't standing in anything wet.

"Not like that." Scott sniffed the air. "If anything I would say they were confused, definitely nothing sexual, and someone else joined them here." The alpha pointed to another trail. "That way."

"So, the angry beta and the psycho were running naked in the woods. They got confused and stayed in one spot for a long time, then some helpful stranger took them down that trail." Stiles shook his head. "That's not ominous, or creepy at all. I should have grabbed my bat." 

The trail led to the animal clinic. Inside, Deaton's heartbeat was the only human one. Scott could hear him working with a patient. A puppy from the sound, one who did not like getting his temperature taken. The vet was speaking in quiet reasurances. 

Stiles opened the gate into the back room. Scott and Isaac followed close behind. "Dr. Deaton, have you seen Liam and Theo? We followed their scents here."

"No, they haven't been here," he said simply. He moved to put the fluffy black puppy in a cage. The brown and white puppy lunged over and bit the vet. He winced slightly. "Hey now, I didn't hurt your friend. He's okay." 

Scott took a closer look at the puppies. They weren't puppies. They were cubs. One was much larger than the other, fur a mottled brown and white with hints of gray and black. The smaller was all black except for the white patch on his chest. His head was less broad, not a pure wolf, probably mixed with coyote. "How did you get wolf cubs?"

"A jogger found them on a path in the preserve. I couldn't guess how they got there. We don't have a regular wolf pack, and even if we did they're too young to be out of the den."

Scott reached for the brown one. The cub sniffed his hand, and relaxed. He lifted the cub level with his face. His bright yellow eyes almost glowed. "How did this happen, Liam?"

"How…" the vet let his words trail off. He watched them. The cub whined and licked at Scott's face. "He even recognizes you, or at least your scent and position in the pack."

"How do we fix this?" Scott pulled Theo from the cage. He flopped backwards over Scott's hand exposing his neck and stomach. 

"Well, when Kate did this to Derek he just needed to get tossed around by a berserker to go back to his normal sour self," Stiles said while he toyed with the thermometer sitting on the exam table.

Scott watched as his best friend twirled the thermometer in his fingers, before sticking it behind his ear. "You do know that was in Theo's butt," he said cautiously. Stiles dropped the thermometer like it was on fire, then went to the sink. "We don't know if getting hurt would work. I don't want to risk it until we know more."

"I'm not suggesting we hurt Liam, but I wouldn't mind drop kicking Theo, for science."

Isaac took hold of puppy Theo by the scruff of the neck, holding him out to Stiles. "Could you really drop kick a puppy?" Isaac asked.

Stiles rinsed the soap from the side of his head. "Not a real puppy, but Theo is an evil jerk. He deserves to be the guinea pig." He turned and saw Theo, his feet and tail curled up, eyes wide and pleading, ears down. "I… I… no I couldn't. Why does he have to be so fluffy? I doubt Malia would care. She could kick him."

"No one is kicking the cubs." Scott took Theo from Isaac. 

Deaton cleared his throat. "Assuming they shifted themselves, do you have any idea what method was used to make them younger? It would be useful for finding out how to turn them back."

"Liam told me he leaned to full shift," Scott said, and shifted the puppies to hold them more comfortably.

"There is more than one way to de-age someone?" Stiles asked. He stared at Scott in disbelief. "You knew and didn't tell me! You let me think they were running through the woods with all their dangly bits out." Scott just smiled.

"It was kinda funny to watch you freak out." Isaac shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

#

The cats seemed confused, but they recognized the smell. All three sniffed and circled the transformed pack members. The cubs sniffed back. Then Liam pawed at the big silver cat and a wrestling match began. Soon all three cats and two puppies were a tumbling mass.

Scott pulled his attention from the mess of furballs. "Any ideas on how to change them back?" he asked his pack.

"I'll break Theo's leg," offered Malia.

"We'll save that as a last resort," Lydia suggested. "Maybe we should be looking at who changed them can help us figure that out."

"I've been thinking about that," said Scott. "There are only three possibilities that I can think of, the Hunters, that new pack that moved into Satome's territory or that witch that just moved to town."

Stiles shook his head. "I doubt it's the other pack. They asked for your permission before moving in, and the new witch has been advertising her services all over town. If her motivations were evil she would probably be trying for subtlety. Do we even know if she's the real deal or a con artist?"

Corey laughed. "She definitely the real deal, and not subtle about anything. She looks like one of the girls from The Craft was expelled from Hogwarts. She open carries a wand and I've seen her use it. A guy dropped his coffee, and she waved it said something sounding like a Harry Potter spell and the cup bounced off an invisible wall. The mess was awful, but she kept everyone from getting burned."

Scott tapped his fingers on the table, then nodded. "Okay, Corey, since you know her you and Lydia go talk to her. I'm going to talk to Mary Hunter, Malia you come with me."

"I've got a couple ideas on where to look for some information on this," Mason offered.

"Good, Stiles can help you," Scott agreed.

"No, Stiles can help with talking to the suspects," Stiles said, his voice took on an edge of annoyance. "He is the only training with the FBI."

"When did he start talking in third person?" Isaac asked. Malia shrugged.

"Stiles, I would have you go with me, but Malia has been insistent that she watches my back," Scott explained. 

"Damn right," the werecoyote agreed.

"Why not both of us?" Stiles asked.

Scott put on his jacket. "Because Mason needs help, and I don't want to make the Hunters to think I need an army to have a talk with them. In this case a show of strength shows I'm intimidated. Going with just Malia shows I'm conscious."

"Great," said Isaac, "I have to make a cake for a client, and I'll keep an eye on the fuzzy ones."

\---

Mason took a deep breath. He tried to focus, but this was worse than studying with liam. "You know, I think I have this covered," he offered cautiously. 

Stiles sat forward. The pencil he had balanced on his forehead fell on to his chest as the front legs of his chair clanged to the floor. "You sure?" he asked. Mason just nodded. "I'll go see if Isaac needs any help, I guess."

He left the library, planning to go to the kitchen, but the open bedroom door caught his attention. It was the master bedroom. Theo's and Liam's room. The bed was perfectly made, and two things on top made me smile, the same smile that made his mom call him mischief. 

\---

The bell above the door rang as Scott and Malia entered the antique store. Everywhere they looked was rich, polished wood, brass fittings, framed paintings and expensive looking oddities. 

Malia looked at an oval table with a square base. She squinted at the price tag. "Eight thousand dollars!" He eyes widened more.

"That is a Queen Anne Tea table from 1735. Personally, I love how the marks on top of the table add unique character to the overall piece," said a woman in a suit. Scott couldn't believe how much she looked like Allison's mother. "I take it, the two of you aren't here to shop."

Scott stepped forward. "No, I'm-"

"I know who you are, McCall, and I'm sure you know who I am. Now tell why you're here, so we can all get on with our lives."

"Two members of my pack were attacked last night. Do you know anything about?"

"I only kill killer werewolves. You've been insistent that none of your pack are killers, so why are you talking to me?" She sounded as if the entire conversation were the biggest inconvenience of her life.

"They weren't killed. They were... puppyfied, and the last time something like that happened it was done by a hunter." Scott watched her, and listened for any reaction, but found none.

"I am not a witch. I would suggest that you speak with that hunter, or someone with magical experience." She put on a cold, professional smile. "Good day," she said and disappeared into the back of the store.

\---

Stiles walked into the kitchen. His arms overloaded with puppies, two live and squirming and two stuffed and still. "Did you know they have plushies of themselves?" 

"No, and honestly I don't care," Isaac said. He turned in time to see stiles setting his entire burden on the island in the center of the kitchen. "Ugh! That is so unsanitary! I'm baking here, Stiles."

"No you're baking over there." He pointed at the other counter. "Over here I'm comparing puppies to plushies. The Theo one is spot on, but Liam is only vaguely similar, and the size is all wrong."

Isaac looked over. He could see Stiles' point. Liam's stuffed double was brown and white and looked more like a malamute, than wolf. The maroon hoodie that had been on plushie Liam was now on the cub, but the sleeves rode up and it wasn't zipped. Theo on the other hand matched the plushie in every way, even scent. Cub Theo wore the pink hoodie that had been on the stuffed animal. It fit perfectly, even the ear slits in the hood lined up so his black ears poked through. 

"It's still unsanitary, and I'm running a business from this kitchen. Get them out of here," Isaac said. He shut off the mixer, lifted the top and turned to get something from the fridge. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, and faced the werewolf. "Some business, you've made what four cakes this week?"

"One of those was a six tiered wedding cake that fed almost eighty five people, Stiles, so yes this counts as a business. It may be a small business-" 

There was a crash of metal hitting the floor, and the yip of scared puppies. The young men peered over the island to see Theo and Liam next to the mixer bowl. Yellow cake batter splattered all over the cupboards and puddled under them. 

Isaac turned to Stiles, his eyes glowing yellow. "That was a perfect genoise batter. All it needed was for me to fold in the raspberries. Do you know how hard it is to make a perfect genoise?"

Stiles slapped Isaac on the back. "Don't get your scarf in a twist. You can do it again. I believe in you! Want to rock paper scissors to see who cleans the mess and who gives them a bath?" Isaac continued to stare, his eyes glowing bright amber. Stiles nodded. "I guess I can clean while you start that new cake."


	3. Chapter 3

#

Stiles glared at the cubs. Theo yawned and rested his head over Liam's neck. The larger wolf was already asleep with his back legs splayed out behind him. Stiles would not be fooled by their fluffy cuteness. They were monsters. He rubbed at the bite mark on his hand. The skin wasn't broken but Stiles could count the teeth imprints. 

Trying to mop up the cake batter with them running around the kitchen covered in it was not a fun way to spend an hour, and it had taken a full hour. He couldn't even contain them. Isaac wouldn't let him dump them in the sink, or even rinse them first, and when he tried to clean them first Isaac yelled and growled and said he couldn't work until the batter was mopped. He had mopped and then followed the fluffy demons to cleanup all the tiny paw prints to chase the little bastards to get them in a bath.

A real bath. Isaac made him use the actual tub despite them fitting in the kitchen sink because 'it was unsanitary' and kicked them out of the kitchen. It wouldn't have been terrible, except Theo refused to stay in the tub. He kept climbing out and running away,and Liam attacked the water splashes nonstop, making splashes that had to be impossible according to physics. How could a ten pound puppy throw around THAT much water? 

By the time they were clean he was soaked, had soap splashed in his eyes and Theo had bitten him twice, the big bite on his hand and a smaller one high on his arm. He looked down at his sodden t-shirt. "Isaac, I need to borrow some dry clothes. The fluffy bastards soaked me."

"Check the dryer," the beta yelled from the kitchen. "Just stay out of here."

"Technically, with this open floorplan we're in the same room," Stiles pointed out.

"If you come near my workspace I will make sure you get a very special treat that, while delicious, will give you the gastrointestinal difficulties of a hungover frat boy that drank the water in Tijuana," Isaac said, the smile clear in his voice.

Stiles had just settled on the couch when the door opened. Scott and Malia came in first. "That was a waste of time," the coyote complained. Scott looked like he wanted to argue, then shook his head and shrugged. 

They were followed by Corey, Lydia and a tall blonde he didn't know. She wore heavy Doc Martin's, and a black and yellow plaid miniskirt. Stiles did a double, then triple take at her t-shirt. It was black and in red curly gothic script read "Sex Hampsters" below that a cartoon hampster in a studded leather bikini held a whip. In front of her was another hampster tied over a sex bench. That one wore a black harness and a ball gag. 

"This is Sara. She's the witch I was telling you guys about," Corey said.

When introductions were finished Stiles offered a smile and said, "That's a great shirt." 

Her face lit up. "They're my favorite band! I saw them in San Francisco last weekend." When he looked confused she added, "Do you like thrash metal?"

"I love thrash metal," Isaac said giving her a charming smile.

The witch returned his smile. "I can send you a link, if you want." Isaac nodded and they stared at each other for a moment, both grinning. Red colored her cheeks and she looked away. "Um... I hear you have two victims of black magic you need some help with." 

"Over here," Scott said, and pointed at Theo and Liam still sleeping curled together on the couch. 

The witch studied them for a moment. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need a better look," she said, soothingly and gently lifted Theo. Liam came awake immediately and lunged at her. She dodged his bite and scooped him up as well. "Oh, someone has a fierce." Then to Scott she said, "please tell me everything you can about how this happened."

Sara listened as Scott explained everything they found out. He also told her that Kate had done the same thing to Derek, albeit when he was in human form. When he finished speaking she set the cubs down and Theo pounced on Liam, and they began to tumble around everyone's feet.

Sara sighed. "This isn't good. When you said your friends were turned into puppies I assumed it was a second law issue. You know, no shapeshifting without consent. That I could fix, but this is time magic, and fucking with time will get you decapitated."

Stiles sat up. "What like literally decapitated? And how many laws are there? Are they all numbered? Who even makes these laws?"

"Yes, literally, you break one of The Council's seven laws and they send guys in gray cloaks with big swords to cut off your head. I mean, whoever did this might get a pass because they targeted werewolves and the laws are there to protect witches, wizards and humans. Werewolves don't exactly qualify, unless you guys the kind that just learned how to shift through a spell?" Scott shook his head.

"Four of Stiles' questions answered in two sentences," Isaac said, "I'm impressed."

"Wouldn't the same loophole-" Mason started but as interrupted by Theo flying by his face. The small black puppy hit the wall with yip before falling behind the couch.

"I can't believe that just fucking happened!" Corey yelled.

"Fuck, Malia, did you just kill Theo?" Isaac asked in shock.

The werecoyote crossed her arms. "He jumped on my foot. It was reflex." When everyone continued to stare at her she shrugged. "What? Coyotes eat their young, and he isn't dead."

"Parenting classes," Stiles suggested, "if you and Scott decide to have kids get some classes."

A full grown, but still shifted Theo step from behind the couch. He looked around at the gathered pack and the witch until his eyes focused on Liam. Slowly, he made his way to the pup. For a moment they sniffed at each other, then Liam went into a play crouch. Instead of playing back Theo grabbed him by the scruff, gave his head a single hard shake then dropped Liam on the floor. 

Seconds later, a full-sized wolf lay in the cub's place. When the wolf stood he towered over the coyote wolf hybrid. They nuzzled each other for a moment before Scott cleared his throat. Theo rolled his eyes. The human gesture looked strange on a wolf's face. They disappeared into the bedroom and a moment later emerged fully human and clothed.

Theo glared at Stiles. "You went in our bedroom. You climbed our bed, and manhandled our stuffies, now you're on my couch wearing my clothes." His eyes glowed in threat.

Stiles looked down at the t-shirt 'I fully support your right to be an idiot' was written on the front. "First," Stiles said, "It's not nearly as perverted as you make it sound. Second, Isaac gave me permission to get clothes from the dryer. Third, this shirt is awesome."

"I know that's an awesome shirt. That's why I got it for him," Liam said, scowling at Stiles. "Want me to tell you how he thanked me while wearing it?" 

"Ew! No! And just for that I think I'll post the cute pics of baby you guys in your plushie's sweatshirts," Stiles smiled then held up his phone so they could see the screen. He scrolled through picture after picture of them as cubs in various poses and places around the apartment. "I bet they'll go viral, especially this one of you guys on your back with your fat silver cat laying on top of you." 

Liam growled, his eyes turned yellow, and he lunged at Stiles. "Protego," Sara called out. Then Liam hit an invisible wall. Theo took hold of his boyfriend, preventing him from attacking. 

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," she said in a rush. "I wouldn't normally get involved in a pack dispute, but really cannot handle the sight of blood. It makes me vomit, and I really really don't want to do that in front of so many hot guys, even if most of you are gay."

Theo laughed. "A real witch and a Potterhead! You should check out my library." He looked at her skirt. "Hufflepuff?" She nodded proudly, still blushing. 

Scott sighed. "Before you guys try to kill each other or fall into total Harry Potter talk, can we please talk about who attacked my pack?"

Theo said, "It was Mary Hunter. She did this full Bond villain style monologue, about how her code wouldn't let her kill us, but she still owed us, for maiming her mom. She said she was going to make sure we made it to a zoo or rehabilitation center so we would be sure to survive." 

"She said we would eventually forget what it was like to be human," Liam said, once again in control.

"She wasn't wrong about that," Scott said. "I wasn't sure Malia could come back after she spent so long as a coyote. Now, we have to figure out what to do about the Hunters."

\---

Catherine Hunter adjusted the shopping bag on her left shoulder. Keys clenched in her left hand. Her eyes automatically scanned the parking lot, as her right hand moved ready to grab the knife concealed at the small of her back. A lifetime of training in action, keeping her safe on a late night diaper run. 

She pushed down a surge of anger. Her dumbass husband should be making these runs, but he decided to try to help a jinx and thus had chainsawed himself, her uncle, father and grandfather all in one go. The worst part was all their deaths were useless. They hadn't gotten any information and left that monster freak alive. If he had at least killed that thing they could have called it dying for something.

She reached her car and scanned the parking lot once more before she looked down to unlock the door. There was no sound to warn her, only a bit of displaced air a quarter of a second before she felt the impact. All air left her lungs. She was pinned against the side of her SUV. A reflection in the dark window drew her attention: red eyes, gleaming white fangs. She still couldn't breath. She couldn't move. The fangs touched the skin on her arm. Her heart beat pounded. The red glow faded. The fangs turned to normal human looking teeth. 

"I think I made my point," said Scott McCall. He stepped back. She reached for her knife only to find the sheath empty. "You know your cousin used to carry two right there, but she didn't keep it poisoned with wolfsbane," he said the first part with a sad little smile, then took out a lighter and ran the flame over the blade. "This is stupid, you know. We want the same things, to protect the people of this town from supernatural threats. We should be working together."

"That will never happen." Her voice shook a little and she hated him all the more for making her feel weak.

He sighed. "I didn't think so… Your mother attacked two of my betas. She didn't try to kill them. She tried to steal their humanity." 

Catherine doubted the validity of a werewolf's humanity, but decided not to argue the point. She also knew what her mother had done, it was a loophole in the code they didn't use much, but felt it necessary this time.

"We're not going to kill you. My pack aren't murderers. If any member of your family comes for my pack, I will bite each and everyone of you." Her eyes flicked to the carseat in her back seat. "Even her."

"She's just a baby, not even two years old. You're bluffing."

"Maybe, or maybe I'll just wait until all you zealots kill yourselves, and Isaac, as her only nearby relative, is given custody. After ten years of being raised by the pack she'll probably ask for the bite. Stay away from my pack, and you'll never have to find out. I'll stay away from your family. It's that easy." With that he was gone. He just vanished in the time it took her to blink. She was still trembling when she started her car.


End file.
